Rabid Anime Insanity
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: Well finally I've finished Chapter 7. I found out chapter 9 is my last chapter. So enjoy this one and review. Remember if you complain about this story you didn't have to read it!
1. Chapter 1 Level 1 Insanity

Rabid Anime Insanity  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh or Dbz I only own Nemesis my friend owns Raven.  
  
The Characters so far are: Nemesis, Raven, Yugi, (Yami in a few more chapters), Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Otogi, Pegasus, Goku, Vegeta, Cell form 1, Yami Bakura, Bulma.  
  
Nemesis loves Vegeta and Raven will grow to like Seto.  
  
More characters later on.  
  
Chapter 1 Level 1 Insanity  
  
Raven-Boy I love this new suit I bought (Green suit with brown boots/ white leggings)  
  
Nemesis-Makes you look like Link!  
  
Seto-Actually you look worse!  
  
Raven-WAAAAA!!!!  
  
Nemesis-(Hits Seto with Funny Bunny Mallet)  
  
Seto- (Knocked out)  
  
Raven-Funny Bunny Mallet?  
  
Nemesis-Hey it was on sale at ebay!  
  
Raven-Poor lil Seto.  
  
(Enters Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea)  
  
Yugi-What happened to Kaiba?  
  
Nemesis-I hit him over the head with my trusty mallet.  
  
Joey-That's what ya get for being such a jerk Kaiba!  
  
Tea-Such Violence won't do!  
  
Nemesis-(Hits Tea with Mallet) I love Violence life sucks without it!  
  
Tristan-(Noticing the Mallet) Umm.  
  
Nemesis-What a feel to my Mallet?  
  
Tristan-No! Please don't.  
  
Raven-Can't you just paint over the bunny?  
  
Nemesis-I like the lunitic bunny.  
  
Joey-I sense another Pegasus.  
  
Nemesis-(Hits Joey across the room)  
  
Raven-Wow 4 ft.!  
  
(End Chapter 1) 


	2. Chapter 2 DBZ comes in

Chapter 2 DBZ comes in!  
  
Bulma-VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta-What now Onna?  
  
Bulma-You've completely cleaned out the ice box!  
  
Vegeta-A Saiyan's appetite is as my dream to kill Kakerotto!  
  
Bulma-*sigh*  
  
Raven-Poor Bulma.  
  
Nemesis-Poor Veggie!  
  
Raven-He has a bigger appetite than Joey!  
  
Seto- I didn't think that was possible.  
  
Joey-Very funny money bags!  
  
Yugi-I see you recovered from Nemesis' Mallet.  
  
Seto-(Glares at Nemesis)  
  
Nemesis-(Has a hallo on her head)  
  
Seto-BULL NEMESIS!  
  
Nemesis-(Sly smile)  
  
Goku-Sorry I'm late Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta-About time Kakerotto!!  
  
Goku-Sooorrrry!  
  
Vegeta-Let's get to my victory over you!  
  
Goku-Come on Veggie be nice.  
  
Vegeta-Don't call me VEGGIE you impudent clown!  
  
Nemesis-Yeah only I can call him Veggie!  
  
Bulma-A-Hem!  
  
Nemesis-What?  
  
Bulma-Get away from him!  
  
Nemesis-If I don't?  
  
(The 2 get in a fighting stance)  
  
Goku-Quit you 2!  
  
Vegeta-Let them fight!  
  
Seto-This is entertaining.  
  
Joey-I love cat fights!  
  
Tristan-Place your bets folks!  
  
Yugi-I can't believe you 2 don't fight!  
  
Tea-Why don't I have a big say?  
  
Nemesis-It's my story (Bashes Tea in the head with Mallet) So much for friendship.  
  
Seto-Remind me to thank you.  
  
Nemesis-(big grin)  
  
Bulma-You just leave Veggie alone!  
  
Nemesis-Nope Nope Nope!  
  
(Claps her hands)  
  
(Enters Seru (Cell form 1) )  
  
Seru-Yep?  
  
Nemesis-Absorb her!  
  
Goku-No! (Turns Super Saiyan)  
  
(Enters Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami Bakura-What'd I miss?  
  
Joey-Bulma's about to die and Goku wants to save her.  
  
Goku-Vegeta why don't you save her.  
  
Vegeta-Fuck that Bitch! That's what she gets for yelling at me for cleaning out the ice box.  
  
Nemesis-(Teary with love)  
  
Yami Bakura-That's fine but I want her soul!  
  
Seru-No way twerp I want it.  
  
(Get in a fight)  
  
Vegeta-Why don't Seru get Kakerotto's soul and Yami Bakura can have Bulma's soul.  
  
(Seru and Yami Bakura shake hands and nod)  
  
Goku and Bulma-HEY!!  
  
Joey-This is going to get ugly.  
  
Seto-can one of you eat Tea?  
  
Seru-I'll have her soul.  
  
Yami Bakura-Fuck off!  
  
(Get into another fight)  
  
Nemesis-*sigh* the saga continues!  
  
(Ends Chapter 2) 


	3. Chapter 3 2 Deaths and 2 entrances

Chapter 3 2 Deaths and 2 entrances  
  
Tristan-They've been going at it for hours.  
  
Yugi-Doesn't seem to end.  
  
Joey-ooh that's gotta hurt!  
  
Seto-All this for 3 worthless souls.  
  
Raven-Actually Goku's pretty strong.  
  
Vegeta-I'm stronger.  
  
Nemesis-And Bad ass!  
  
Seto-(To Vegeta) What made you and Bulma get married?  
  
Vegeta-Promise of big boobs.  
  
Nemesis-I could've given em to ya!  
  
Seru-Let's get this over with.  
  
Goku-Nooooo!  
  
Nemesis-(Hits Goku with Mallet)  
  
Yugi-I can't watch.  
  
Joey-I can.  
  
Seto-He's moving in for the kill.  
  
Bulma-Ahhh! Leave me alone!  
  
Tea-Please go away!  
  
Seru-(Absorbs Bulma)  
  
Nemesis-Wheeeeeee!  
  
Tea-Mercy!  
  
Seru-I know no mercy!  
  
(Absorbs Tea)  
  
Tea-I regret Noooothing!  
  
Seto-Score!  
  
Joey-Can I have her cards?  
  
Yugi-Dibs on Waboku!  
  
Nemesis-Now Veggie's all mine!  
  
Vegeta-Umm.  
  
Seru-Oops forgot Goku.  
  
Vegeta-No I want to kill him.  
  
Seru-Nemesis We had a deal!  
  
Nemesis-You've had 2 souls!  
  
Yami Bakura-(Pouting) I wanted them.  
  
Seru-Can I terrorize the Earth?  
  
Nemesis-Alright but be back in 2 hrs.  
  
Seru-Cool. (Flies off)  
  
Yugi-Poor Tea.  
  
Seto-Good riddance.  
  
Joey-You have to admit Yug those friendship speeches sucked.  
  
Tristan-Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!  
  
Yugi-Maybe your right.  
  
(A plane drops down)  
  
Yami Bakura-Great more souls.  
  
Raven-?  
  
(Enters Peggy and Otogi)  
  
Seto-Great just great this day couldn't suck more.  
  
(Random Kaiba-Corp agent walks to Seto)  
  
RKCA-Your stock has fallen 98%  
  
Seto-Shiiiiiiitttt!  
  
RKCA-(Disappears)  
  
Joey-Damn I HATE Otogi!  
  
Seto/Yugi-I hate Peggy.  
  
Otogi-I'll show you dog-boy!  
  
Peggy-Screw yourself Yugi-Kun and Kaiba-Kun!  
  
Seto-Why did you put his name first?  
  
Peggy-You nit-pick about everything don't you?  
  
Seto-(Throwing a fit)  
  
(End Chapter 3) 


	4. Chapter 4 Funny Bunny Dice Dreams

Chapter 4 Funny Bunny Dice Dreams  
  
Otogi-So dog-boy introduces us to your girlfriends.  
  
Nemesis-*glare*  
  
Raven-*pissed*  
  
Joey-Nemesis and Raven.  
  
Nemesis-I wish Seru was back.  
  
Joey-That makes 2 of us.  
  
Peggy-Don't mind him ladies. Obviously he's quite attracted to you both.  
  
Nemesis-Don't worry. I could care less about him. I like Veggie.  
  
(Veggie is hiding )  
  
Veggie-She's psycho! I know that I'm bad ass but damn I don't need a fuckin rabid fan girl!  
  
Seto-Why can't dicey boy and flyin pony go and find a room?  
  
Otogi-Jerk off!  
  
Seto-Fag!  
  
Otogi-Bastard!  
  
Seto-(Fights Otogi)  
  
Nemesis/Raven/Peggy-(Sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi-Boy Kaiba always gets in a fight.  
  
Joey-I never thought I'd say that I go for Otogi.  
  
Tristan-Blue eyes boy vs. Dungeon Dice Boy this could get ugly.  
  
Yami Bakura-Dibs on their souls.  
  
Nemesis-When did you get here?  
  
Yami Bakura-Anytime someone duels or fights I appear to claim their souls.  
  
Nemesis-In other words you're a party crasher.  
  
Yami Bakura-Figures you wouldn't understand.  
  
Nemesis-No I do. I just want to cause the trouble.  
  
Otogi-(Knocked out)  
  
Seto-Gets rid of him.  
  
Tristan-Well so much for that.  
  
Joey-Let's go burn Tea's house!  
  
Yugi-I got the matches.  
  
Raven-I'll get the gas.  
  
Yami Bakura-Well I'm gone since their no souls worth capturing.  
  
Nemesis-Well all's well that ends well I guess. Another chapter concluded another problem solved. We burned Tea's home. Vegeta came out of hiding and is currently fighting Goku, Seru killed most of Earth's inhabitants, Seto couldn't help but piss on the ashes. Joey got Waboku and we had a ceremony of the burning of the petit angel and shining friendship. We've learned a lesson. Friendship couldn't save Tea. As for Vegeta coping for the loss of Bulma he got over it when saw me changing my shirt. Vegeta quickly got over her. Goku and Vegeta's fight ended as a stalemate. 


	5. Chapter 5 Enter 2 Exit Iraq

Chapter 5  
  
Enter 2 Exit Iraq  
  
Otogi-(Recovering) Ow! My face hurts.  
  
Seto-I'm surprised your still on your feet.  
  
Joey-Well I'm glad I didn't make that bet with Tristan.  
  
Tristan- (Dollar signs in his eyes) MONEY!  
  
Nemesis-Damn! He's gone mental.  
  
Yugi-Uh Tristan?  
  
Tristan-Money  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrop*  
  
(Seru comes back)  
  
Seru-(Belch)  
  
Nemesis-I can see you had fun.  
  
Seru-Yes I ate everyone.  
  
Nemesis-EVERYONE!  
  
Seru-As many as I can find.  
  
Nemesis-I told you to terrorize Earth not kill the inhabitants.That's my job.  
  
Seru-I didn't kill the Z fighters.  
  
Seto-Mokuba! You killed my brother! My business!  
  
Yugi-Grandpa!  
  
Seru-Keep your skin on I only killed people in Iraq. Bin Laden tasted like piss and liquor. Saddam tasted like cheese.  
  
Nemesis-That's cool. I guess the U.S. won.  
  
Everyone-Woo-hoo!  
  
(Enter Grandpa and Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba-Big brother  
  
Seto-Mokuba  
  
(About to hug)  
  
Mokuba-Thank God I found you! Give me a dollar.  
  
Seto-*Sweatdrop* A dollar.  
  
Mokuba-Yeah I'm entering a contest to win my face on a card.  
  
Seto-I guess so.  
  
Raven-I'm surprised you don't want to enter.  
  
Seto-Can I have my picture riding on the BEUD?  
  
Grandpa-Ask Pegasus he made the contest.  
  
Seto-Crap.Forget it kid.  
  
Nemesis-Why do you want to enter after what Pegasus did?  
  
Mokuba-I want my picture on to burn Toon World.  
  
Pegasus-*Muttering* Little Punk.  
  
Mokuba-(grin)  
  
Nemesis-I'd like to enter.  
  
Pegasus-Really now what would you like my dear?  
  
Nemesis-I want to look like the 13th grave.  
  
Pegasus-(Shocked) I see.  
  
Mokuba-Where's your eye?  
  
Pegasus-(Looking at Yami Bakura evilly) I misplaced it  
  
Yami Bakura-(Whistling Innocently)  
  
Pegasus-Tell me Nemmy-Chan why would you want to look like it?  
  
Nemesis-Nemmy-chan?  
  
Pegasus-Bad Habit.  
  
Nemesis-Fair enough the 13th grave is one of my favorites. I thought about calling it "The Lady Grave."  
  
Pegasus-Quite clever.  
  
Nemesis-That's so sweet.  
  
Joey-Uh-Oh!  
  
Yugi-eep.  
  
Otogi-Go Pegasus Go!  
  
Seto-Dear God.  
  
Raven-What's wrong sweetie?  
  
Seto-*sweatdrop* Another Crawford.  
  
Mokuba-She's too good for him.  
  
Tristan-Money!  
  
Grandpa-Find out what will happen with Nemesis/Pegasus. Will Tristan go crazy? Who will win the card contest? Will Raven get Seto plus more lines? Will Otogi get more lines? Will Goku and Vegeta come back? Does Nemesis date Veggie? Is Seru an American Hero? Find out next time. 


	6. Chapter 6 The King and the Demon

Chapter 6 The King and the Demon  
  
Tristan-Money (Dollar signs for eyes)  
  
Mokuba-Where's the muzzle?  
  
Grandpa-Ask Joey.  
  
Joey-Thanks a lot Gramps!  
  
Seto-Thanks Soloman here's your money.  
  
Tristan-Money?  
  
Nemesis-Someone shut him up!  
  
Tristan-MONEY!  
  
Nemesis-(Hits Tristan with mallet) Baka!  
  
Raven-Seto hates me.  
  
Yugi-Why?  
  
Raven-I wanted to marry him.  
  
Nemesis/Yugi/Grandpa/Pegasus/Mokuba-*Sweatdrop*  
  
Nemesis-Believe me you should be happy.  
  
Seto-What does that mean?  
  
Nemesis-Chill dragon boy!  
  
Seto-I'll show you Pegasus suck-up!  
  
Nemesis-Whatever Mr. I can beat anyone with my deck!  
  
Yugi-Actually Nemesis I.  
  
Nemesis-Shhh the grownups are about to fight.  
  
Yugi-Yuuuugiiiiohhh!  
  
Yami Yugi-Don't mess with my aibou!  
  
Seto-Oh here we go the mighty Pharaoh speaks.  
  
Nemesis-Should we bow?  
  
Yami Yugi-That's enough from you. I challenge you to a duel.'  
  
Nemesis-Alright if I win I'll be a goddess for a day. If you win you may have one card from my deck.  
  
Yami Yugi-Agreed we shall duel with your wagers.  
  
Nemesis-Kee-Hee. I choose the place. Come with me.  
  
(Appears in a glass arena)  
  
Yami Yugi-What is this place.  
  
Nemesis-The realm of pain.  
  
Yami Yugi-Why's that?  
  
Nemesis-When you lose life points you feel the pain your monster feels.  
  
(They Duel)  
  
(Nemesis won)  
  
(It's my story)  
  
Yami Yugi-So now I must worship you.  
  
Nemesis-Nah. Just defeating you is cool.  
  
Yami Yugi-You're a really good duelist.  
  
Nemesis-Thanks.  
  
Yami Bakura-What a rip you could've gotten his puzzle!  
  
Nemesis-Go back to stealing souls grave robber.  
  
Yami Bakura-I'll steal yours.  
  
Nemesis-Nope (Vanishes)  
  
Yami Bakura-Can she do that?  
  
Yami Yugi-Yep.  
  
(End chap 6) (I know it sucked. Chapter 7 is better) 


	7. Chapter 7 Inside Pegasus J Crawford's br...

Chapter 7  
  
Inside Pegasus J. Crawford's brain  
  
Pegasus-(Hugging funny bunny plushie and reading comic books and giggling)  
  
Seto-Look at you!  
  
Pegasus-(Looks at himself and around)  
  
Seto-*Sweatdrop* I meant reading comic books and playing with bunny plushies. You're an adult!  
  
Pegasus-What's your point Kaiba-Kun?  
  
Seto-Get a life. Exactly what goes on in that brain of yours?  
  
Yugi-I've wondered that too.  
  
Everyone (nodded)  
  
Pegasus-Sure you want to know.  
  
Everyone (Nodded)  
  
Pegasus-fine.(Get zapped in except Pegasus)  
  
Everyone-Ahhhhhhh!!  
  
(Land on something soft)  
  
Otogi-What's this?  
  
Raven-Dunno.  
  
Mokuba-Anyone have a light?  
  
Joey-Yeah I have my lucky lighter.  
  
(Flicks it on)  
  
(On top of Funny Bunny plushies)  
  
Seto-Get it off! Get it off!  
  
Mokuba-(Kicks it off)  
  
Seto-Thanks  
  
Nemesis-(Floats off and sees the Cecilia paintings) She looks like she could've been in movies.  
  
Joey-She really is pretty.  
  
Mokuba-How come you can fly?  
  
Nemesis-It's my master's story.  
  
Seto-Can you ask your master to get us out?  
  
Nemesis-She wants you to explore more and add some meat to the story.  
  
Joey-Meat where?  
  
Tristan-Figure of speech.  
  
Yugi-You bounced back.  
  
Tristan-Yep I'm back.  
  
Mokuba-Guess who's back. Back again Tristan's back tell a friend.  
  
Yugi-Guess who's back.  
  
Joey-Guess who's back.  
  
Mokuba-Guess who's back.  
  
Raven-Guess who's back.  
  
Nemesis-THAT'S ENOUGH! Damn I'm surrounded by bakas! Get your acts together your mortals not animals!  
  
Joey-Who has a stick up their ass?  
  
Nemesis-(Knocks Joey out with mallet)  
  
Seto-Nemesis is right. Let's get out of here.  
  
(They walk and see a river of wine)  
  
Tristan-Wine in his brain?  
  
Yugi-Someone call A.A.  
  
Raven-How do we get across?  
  
Otogi-We'll make a bridge.  
  
Seto-Really? And how do we do that?  
  
Nemesis-With these, this cheese is about the size of a boulder. If we can slide them into the wine then perhaps we can get across.  
  
Tristan-But we're not THAT built up.  
  
Mokuba-So now what?  
  
(A Dark Rabbit appears)  
  
Otogi-A dark rabbit!  
  
Seto-Always a rabbit!  
  
Yugi-I have an idea (summons the dark magician) dark magic attack!  
  
Nemesis-I summons the 13th grave! Slice the cheese up and make a bridge!  
  
Otogi-Nice move Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis-Stop you're making me blush. Seriously stop!  
  
Yugi-Thank you Dark Magician!  
  
Dark Magician-Your welcome Master Yugi.  
  
(They cross the bridge)  
  
13th grave-Rumor has it you wish to look like me master Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis-Your right my decrypted drone.  
  
13th grave-I'm honored master Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis-Anything to help an undead zombie.  
  
Mokuba-So now that's over. How do we escape?  
  
Seto-Good question I see no exit.  
  
Pegasus-Had enough?  
  
(They look around)  
  
Yugi-Let us out of here right now!  
  
Pegasus-I take it you like my little world.  
  
Otogi-Why? I worship you!!  
  
Pegasus-Don't worry Otogi-kun. Just enjoy my mind.  
  
Seto-Screw you let us out!  
  
Nemesis-Seto no! This is his territory he can think about anything to hurt us *muttering* I wonder when he decides to set us free?  
  
Pegasus-She's right Kaiba-Kun. Don't blame her. I thought the same thing.  
  
Nemesis-Please shows us how to get out of here!  
  
Pegasus-You escape when I want you to. I'll get you individually.  
  
Raven-This isn't fair!  
  
Pegasus-Life isn't fair. By the way Nemesis what do you want for the mallet?  
  
Nemesis-You mean my funny bunny mallet?  
  
Pegasus-Yes I really love him.  
  
Nemesis-Well if you let me out of here and win the contest then I'll give it to you.  
  
Pegasus-It's a deal Nemesis!  
  
(Nemesis is pulled out)  
  
Seto-Son-Of-A-Bitch! 


End file.
